The Fallen
by Sarisa2
Summary: These are their stories. The stories of the other six humans that are so often overlooked. The stories of Paolo Ruiz, Rodney Trick, Clara Lina, Lily Chrys, Jacob Grite, and Renna Zin. These are the stories of The Fallen. (Will try to update once a week. Rated K just to be safe. Has the other two souls as well but character limit is four.)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Paolo Ruiz is a character from the Tumblr ask blog titled Ask Frisk and Company. Similarities and differences to this character are intentional, and full credit goes to TrashQueen.

Part 1. Perseverance

Chapter 1. The Fall

"Paolo, do be careful when finding a good spot to sit! You don't want to wander too far up the mountain."

"Sorry Mama, I'm just so excited to work on my story!" A young child was running around a mountain side with her mother, excitedly scribbling in a notebook.

"That's quite alright, dear." Paolo did try to slow down as her mother spoke, but it was difficult. "Oh my! I forgot to get a basket to pick berries while we were here! I trust you'll be alright by yourself for a few minutes Paolo? Do try to stay in this area, dear."

The child nodded obediently. In her notebook was a very well-written story, though you wouldn't have been able to tell by the handwriting. The young child had round glasses resting on her face. They often clouded up, so Paolo always kept a cloth in her pocket. Paolo also had a purple scarf tied loosely around her neck.

"Bye Mama," Paolo said in her usual excited voice. Her mother started to hike down the mountain. "So the eleven year old child was left on her own. A tattered notebook in her hand, she persevered. But what's this? The child is walking up the mountain, directly disobeying her mother's request." Paolo was, in fact, working her way up the mountain.

Mt Ebott wasn't actually that steep, so it was quite simple to climb. Paolo had never been at the summit before, so that was her goal.

It was a relatively easy climb, and Paolo was at the top in just a minute or so. "Woah, a hole? I wonder what's in it?" Paolo stared at the gaping, seemingly bottomless, hole. She walked around it curiously.

A small twig stood in Paolo's way. "The child faced a challenge. Could she jump over the Twig of Trouble?" Paolo bowed slightly and gestured to the stick. "Perhaps she could. But it will be troublesome." Paolo squatted down and tensed. "One. Two." Paolo counted to three, but on two, a gust of wind came and moved the twig sideways. "THREE!" Paolo hopped over the twig, and landed right at the edge of the gaping hole.

"Woah!" Paolo was teetering forward, and attempted to catch herself. But it didn't work. Paolo fell forward and flew wildly through the air.

"AAAAHHGHH!" She screamed loudly as she fell down a dark pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Flower

It wasn't as dark as it had seemed. Perhaps the darkness came from the inability to see the bottom. Paolo was lying on a bed of thick and springy flowers. The flowers must have broken her fall.

"Oww." Paolo whimpered in pain. "That really hurt." Despite the pain, she got up. Somehow she had been able to hold on to her glasses and even her notebook.

"The fallen child ached all over, but needed to persevere. So she got up, and began walking through the cave-like hallway." A doorway to another room appeared, so Paolo went right through.

In the next room was another field of flowers. In the center of that field was an undeniably large flower. Paolo sat down and looked at it.

Suddenly, it turned itself around. Paolo jumped back as she looked at the smiling face on the flower. She gripped her notebook as if it were a weapon.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey. What's yours?" The flower seemed harmless, so Paolo quickly calmed down.

"My name is Paolo. Paolo Ruiz! I have to say, I was a bit surprised to see a talking flower!" Paolo tried to be kind to the flower, but kindness was not her specialty.

"That's ok, Paolo! I'm a monster. Monsters look really strange to humans."

"A... monster...? Wasn't there a war?"

"Of course, silly! But us monsters don't hold a grudge!"

Paolo sighed with relief. "Alright, that makes sense! Can you help me?"

"Of course I can!" Flowey waved a leaf. A purple glowing heart appeared in front of Paolo. "See that heart? That's your soul. Your soul is the very culmination of your being!"

Paolo reached out and touched it. It gave off a soft warmth.

"Down here in the underground, we spread LOVE through little white 'friendliness pellets'. You can have some of mine, if you want!" Flowey smiled encouragingly. About five white pellets appeared in a straight line in front of Paolo.

"Thanks, Flowey! That's really nice of you!" Paolo waved her hand through every single pellet.

"Owwww. Flowey?" Paolo was stricken with an awful pain in her hand and in her chest.

"Wow, Paolo! You're really dumb! Down here in the underground, it's KILL OR BE KILLED!" A circle of pellets formed around Paolo.

"Aaaaaaahh! Someone help me!" The pellets slowly closed in. I mean, really slowly. Flowey was obviously enjoying the moment.

"Well, Paolo. Looks like the end of the line for you!" Flowey smiled contentedly.

"It can't be over!" Paolo exclaimed. "I won't let it be!"

Flowey tilted his head. He was amused. "Hehehehe! You just don't get it, do you?"

"No! YOU don't get it!" Paolo slid under all the pellets and bolted to the next room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Woman

"Child, what are you doing?!" A strange goat-like woman stood on the pathway.

"Evil flower! Run!" Paolo quickly stopped running when she saw the expression on the woman's face.

"Child, stand behind me. NOW!" Paolo jerked herself behind the woman. Flowey was popping up and going down closer and closer, but froze when he saw the woman. He pulled himself underground, and didn't pop up again.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent child. My name is Toriel. I am the guardian of the Ruins." Toriel gently rubbed Paolo's head.

"Toriel? That's a nice name. My name is Paolo." Paolo hugged her legs. "Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, child. I am surprised you got away at that point, though."

"I slid under them and then ran to you."

"Ah. I see." Toriel had a thoughtful look on her face. "Follow me dear. I will guide you through the Ruins."

"The Ruins? You live here?" Paolo gestured to the white columns and violet walls.

"Yes. I have lived here for a long time."

"Where did you live before?"

"I do not wish to talk about it, my child."

"But-"

"That is enough." Toriel spoke with ice in her voice. After that, Paolo shut up. On that topic, anyway.

"So, what's that?"

"That is a switch, my chi-"

"What's that?"

"A bridge, dea-"

"What about that?"

"Paolo, you must let me finish my sente-"

"What's that over there?"

"Child, please let me finish my-"

"Ooh! What's that?"

"Slow down dea-"

"That looks cool! What is it?"

"Child, let me finis-"

"What about that thingy?"

"I will answer if you let me finish my-"

"How about that over ther-"

"Paolo that is ENOUGH! Calm down child!"

"Sorry," Paolo lowered her head in minor shame.

"That's quite alright dear. I simply lack the energy to keep up with you."

"Ok... Mom." Paolo skipped ahead as Toriel stood in stunned silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Problem

"Child, come with me and I will take you to my home. I happen to have a guest bedroom for you."

"But I'm not tired! Show me around, Mom!"

"It is too late in the day. I will take you home now, and show you around tomorrow."

"Fine."

"I will make you a pie!"

"Ooh! What kind?!"

"Butterscotch-cinnamon."

"Yum!"

They walked through the Ruins. Paolo let out a deep yawn.

"I'm tired." She sat down on the ground and started snoring in a matter of seconds.

"You are so cute!" Toriel exclaimed. She picked up Paolo and began to walk through the Ruins.

They ended up in a cozy little house. Toriel carried Paolo into a bedroom and laid her down.

"Sleep tight little one," she whispered affectionately. She kissed Paolo's forehead, then left the room.

Paolo jerked awake. "What a crazy dream!" She looked around the red-tinted bedroom. "Or maybe I'm still having it." She pinched herself. "Oww! Guess I'm really here." She spotted a piece of pie nearby on a plate on the floor. "Yum!" She reached out and grabbed it. "I'll save it for later." She left the room.

Toriel was in a comfortable- looking recliner chair.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hello Paolo!"

"I want to go home."

"But... This is your home now child."

"I want to know how to leave the Ruins."

Toriel was stammering. "It's dangerous out there. Y-you wouldn't be s-safe."

"I need to go home." Paolo spoke with such authority it was difficult for Toriel to say 'no'.

"I-if you left, they would kill you."

"I am strong. I can get through them."

"You say you are strong. I have no choice but to ask you to prove it." Toriel had a grim expression on her face.

"What?!" Paolo asked, surprised.

"You heard me." Toriel waved a paw and the world turned black. Fireballs glowed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Fight

A rain of fireballs came down on Paolo. She couldn't dodge all of them. PaoloActTorielTalk.

"Mom, please. Don't do this!"

"It is for your own good!" A pattern similar in shape to a vase curved down on Paolo. She could dodge most of the fire, but still got hit. PaoloActTorielTalk.

"Mom! Stop this! Just let me go home!"

"Child, it is too dangerous out there. You can never go home!" Another rain of fireballs came down. If Paolo got hit again, she would die. She winced as one hovered above her head. But instead of hitting her, it flew around her and hit the ground. More fell around her. PaoloActTorielTalk.

"Mom, I know I can get through anything. Trust me!"

"..." Toriel was silent. A lone tear streaked down her face. More fireballs came down. None of them hit Paolo. PaoloActTorielTalk.

"Mom, I have to get home!"

"..." Toriel continued to be quiet. More fireball flew down. PaoloMercyTorielSpare. Paolo stood in place. She didn't say a word.

"...?" Toriel had a questioning look on her face. PaoloMercyTorielSpare.

"What are you doing, Paolo?" Toriel asked, looking confused. Paolo continued to just stand there. "What are you proving this way?" The fireballs ceased falling at all. PaoloMercyTorielSpare.

"We could be happy here! We could hunt for bugs. I have a curriculum for your education!" PaoloMercyTorielSpare.

"No, I understand. If you truly want to leave, I cannot stop you." The darkness faded.

"Thanks Mom," Paolo said quietly.

"Follow me, dear." Toriel led Paolo into the basement. A large door stood in the way.

"This is the exit of the Ruins. If you go through, please do not come back.

"I understand. Goodbye." They hugged, and Paolo pushed open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Skelecouple

It was so cold. Snow fell onto the tall pine trees. A thin path wove through the forest of ice and evergreens. Paolo shivered in her purple sweater. She continued walking, snow crunching under her yellow sneakers. She came to a bridge across a chasm.

"This doesn't look too stable," she said to herself.

"Oh, it's perfectly safe, honey." Paolo jerked up her head. A skeleton woman was walking towards her. She was tall and thin. She had on a floor length pink ball gown.

"Who are you?!" Paolo asked, after jumping a mile into the air

"Oh my! I'm so sorry for startling you, sweetheart. My name is Trebuchet. And you are...?"

Paolo relaxed and told the woman her name.

"That's a beautiful name, dear."

"Thanks. Uh, isn't trebuchet a font?"

Trebuchet winced. "Yes, and no. Humans use skeleton names for their fonts as just another way to make fun of us. Of course, my husband doesn't mind as much as I do."

"Your husband?" Paolo queried. "What's he like?"

Trebuchet perked up. Oh my gosh. He's so handsome. His name is Lato. But, uh, I don't think you can meet him."

Paolo tipped her head in confusion. "Why not?"

Trebuchet sighed. "He's part of the completely unnecessary royal guard."

"Royal guard?" Paolo asked, still confused.

"Yes. The king has ordered that all humans must be captured and brought to him." She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, dear. I really think you two would get along splendidly. But alas, fate will not have it."

"That's too bad. He does sound nice."

"Well, I suppose you can not win every battle." Still, Trebuchet looked disappointed. "Follow me, sweetie. I will help you through the wonderful town of Snowdin."

Paolo nodded. "Alright. Thanks." Suddenly they heard crunching in the snow drawing ever closer.

"Quick!" Trebuchet whisper-yelled. "Behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!"

Paolo looked to where her new friend was pointing, and sure enough, there was a lamp. Paolo hid behind it as an extremely skinny (but short) skeleton marched closer.

"Trebuchet, hello." He said, his voice booming and stern.

"Hi, sweetie! S-so good to see you!" Trebuchet stammered.

"Something's wrong. What's wrong, Trebbie?" Lato looked on with a serious expression on his face.

"Nothing, Latlat. I'm... fine." She suddenly found a great interest in the snow-covered ground.

"Trebuchet Capital Font. I have known you long enough to tell when you are lying!" He said loudly. Then, more gently, he added, "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Trebuchet shook her head sadly. "If I told you, you would freak out."

Lato smiled at her. "I promise to stay calm."

Trebuchet seemed uncertain, but agreed anyway. "Fine, dear. Come out Paolo, sweetie."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Help

"Paolo, make yourself at home!" Trebuchet gestured around the two-floored house. A brand new painting of a bone hung upstairs. Paolo looked around.

"It's lovely, Trebuchet!"

The skeleton monster blushed a lovely shade of red. "Thank you, Paolo." She paused. "Let's get you a snack, shall we?"

Paolo took a seat on the comfortable green couch. Trebuchet moved gracefully into the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later with a PBJ sandwich.

"Ooh! I love peanut butter and jelly!"

"Well sweetheart, monster food is different from human food, you know. It won't be filling."

Paolo smiled reassuringly. "That's alright, Trebuchet. I don't mind."

Trebuchet passed the plate over to Paolo. "Alright then."

Paolo munched happily on the sandwich.

"Well, Paolo sweetie, I feel I must give you a warning."

"Mmhm." She smacked her lips.

"As soon as you leave Snowdin, you will be targeted by the captain of the royal guard. She is truly a 'kuudere' and will most likely not listen to your pleas." A long silence followed. "She will not hesitate to kill you."

Paolo's eyes widened, but she quickly regained her composure. "Isn't that what most monsters will do down here?" She asked quietly.

Trebuchet was surprised that Paolo could deduce that so easily. "Erm, well, yes. Maybe it's best if you just... Stayed here."

"Absolutely not!" Paolo exclaimed, dropping the last few bites of the sandwich onto the plate. "My mother is probably worried sick. I can't just let her grieve like that!"

Trebuchet sighed. "Fine. Why don't you just get on your way, then?"

Paolo looked down. "Alright. Thank you for- thank you." She set the plate aside and stood up. "I'll visit, I promise."

With that, Paolo made her way out of the house, and out of Snowdin.


	8. Chapter 65

Chapter 7. The Surprise

"Um, hi. Lato, right? I'm Paolo Ruiz. Nice to meet you...?" Paolo phrased the statement as a question, suddenly nervous.

"..."

"Latlat, sweetie, can we talk for a moment?" Trebuchet motioned for him to join her about five feet away. He reluctantly came with her, an eye socket still on Paolo.

Though they were standing at a distance, Paolo could hear them just fine. She was an old pro at eavesdropping.

"I know that she's human, but she's only a child!"

"I don't care! I have a job, Trebbie! I can't just ignore it!"

"Don't you understand that the king was WRONG?! Humans are not our enemy! Even if they were, we can't kill an innocent child in cold blood!"

"How dare you insult our king!?"

"Listen dear, I don't mean that. You know I like ol' Fluffybuns. I just don't think that this child deserves death."

Lato sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I am NOT helping them."

"Fine." Trebuchet rolled her eyes. She then walked back towards Paolo. Lato went in a different direction.

"So Trebuchet, how'd it go?" Paolo asked cheekily.

Trebuchet gulped. "It went fine, dearie. He just needed to go somewhere." She looked around nervously.

"Oh? Where did he go?" Paolo asked, a smug look on her face.

"That is none of your concern." Trebuchet responded sternly. "Now let's go."

"Alrighty, then!" Paolo skipped behind Trebuchet happily.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Bow of Justice

Waterfall had a stark difference to the chill of Snowdin. It wasn't hot, per say, nor cold. It was temperate and humid.

A little room with just a flower. Paolo ignored the pang of deja vu.

"Wow! That flower is so pretty!"

The echo flower responded. "Wow! That flower is so pretty!"

"Oh! It's an echo flower! I didn't know those still existed."

"Oh! It's an echo flower! I didn't know those still existed."

Paolo thought for a long moment before speaking again. "My name is Paolo Ruiz. I am a human. My soul is purple. I have been told by many that this is a cutthroat place. I hope I can reach the surface and see my parents again."

The echo flower repeated what she said.

Satisfied, Paolo continued walking. Suddenly, a noise. She jerked around but didn't see anything. When she faced forward again, her eyes met with a lizard-like man.

"Halt, human. I am Roptop, the bow of Justice. You will not go any further."

Paolo shook in fear. "C'mon man, can't we talk about this?"

The man shook his head. "By orders of king Asgore, your soul shall be harvested so we may break the barrier and go home." He pulled a bow out of the air and notched an arrow that had come from nowhere as well.

"Wait!" She cried. She held her notebook above her face, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

Without a single hint of emotion on his face, he let the arrow go.


	10. Chapter 9

Part 2. Patience.

Chapter 1. A Fall

Clara had run away from home. She didn't know what else to do.

A mountain. A mountain in the distance. Maybe there would be a cave or something. She started climbing.

Berry bushes. She reached out and took a handful of wild blackberries. Sweet and tart at the same time. Delicious.

She reached the summit, and immediately spotted a hole.

So she sat, and rested, hoping to come up with an idea.

Her toy knife poked her leg through the pocket.

She sighed, adjusted the ribbon in her hair, and fell asleep.

She woke up in a bed of flowers.

Huh? She looked around.

After a few minutes, she figured out that she had fallen through the hole while she was asleep.

Why hadn't she woken up when she started falling? She just must have been that tired.

So she waited. Nothing else to do.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 2. A Flower

Her patience had no limits. She sat there for ages, waiting for somebody, (anybody), to find her.

Her waiting was not in vain. Finally, a flower appeared. He popped out of the ground, smiling brightly.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower."

She smiled a little. "Hello. I'm Clara Lina."

"Pleasure to meet you, Clara! It looks like you've been waiting here for a while!"

"Yeah, I guess I have. Any tips?"

"Oh, I am sure glad you asked!" He waved a leaf like a hand.

A cyan heart appeared in front of Clara.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!"

Clara stared at the heart intensely. The glowing cyan was alluring and hypnotizing.

"Here in the underground, we get our power from LOVE! Do you want some?"

Clara blinked and looked up. "Sure."

Flowey's smile grew. "Here in the underground, we share love through tiny white 'friendliness pellets!"

A few white things appeared in the air in front of her.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The pellets started to move slowly. She retrieved them all without any difficulty.

"Ow! What happened?"

Flowey laughed maniacally. "Oh, silly you! This will only hurt a lot!"

A circle of bullets appeared around Clara.

She didn't know what to do. So she waited.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 3. A Woman

A strange goat woman appeared in the doorway.

Flowey happened to look back at just the moment she arrived, and gasped. He pulled himself underground and the pellets disappeared.

"My child, are you alright?"

Clara squinted. "I'm fine. Just a little hurt."

The woman rushed over, kneeled down, and gave Clara a hug. "Do not worry, child. I will heal you." Green sparks floated through the air.

"My name is Toriel. I am the guardian of the RUINS. Please, let me be your guide."

She stood up and reached out her hand.

Clara hesitated for a ling while before reaching out to take it. "Alright. I trust you."

Toriel summoned all her willpower to keep from squealing like a schoolgirl. "Oh, thank you so much, my child! Come, walk with me."

They walked through a violet-colored land together.

"Do you see those puzzles? And that dummy? Once you get settled in, I will teach you about them."

Clara nodded carefully. She was focused on absorbing information about her surroundings.

"You know, you are not the first human to fall here."

Clara's ears perked up as she focused on the words.

"There was another one, maybe fifty years ago. Her name was Paolo." Toriel let out a sad sigh before continuing. "I never knew if she made it out alive."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, concerned.

"Oh, well, it is an interesting story. I suppose I could tell you."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 4. A Storytelling

"Her name was Paolo Ruiz. She was a beautiful young girl with olive skin and purple glasses. She wanted to go home to see her mother again."

"It took me a while, but I eventually decided to let her leave the RUINS."

"I never saw her again. I like to believe that she made it home safely, but..." She shook her head. "That's a story for another day."

Clara gulped. Her class had been cautioned about the dangers of Mt. Ebott. Her teachers had made an example of Paolo, who had disappeared on the mountain years ago.

If Clara was being honest with herself, that was probably part of the reason why she had climbed in the first place.

"Toriel, listen."

She froze in her tracks. "Yes, my child?"

"Paolo Ruiz was declared missing the day she climbed the mountain. No one ever managed to find her. Now she stands as an example to everyone else to never climb the mountain."

Toriel blinked back tears, choosing to focus on the present instead of the demons of her past. "If that is true, then why did you climb the mountain?"

Clara bit her lip. "I guess it's my turn to tell a story, huh?"

"My parents died a long time ago, only a year or so after I was born. I live at an orphanage now.

"I guess I just wasn't happy with what happened. I liked the idea of disappearing for a while."

"Oh, my child!" Toriel kneeled down and hugged Clara tightly, nearly suffocating her in the folds of cloth.

Clara's eyes widened. "Thanks, Aunt Toriel."

Toriel's hug only tightened as she embraced the intimate term.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I couldn't update recently. My technology was taken away for a while. Hopefully I can get the story up-to-date.**

* * *

Chapter 5. A Home

"Well, my child, welcome to my home." Toriel gestured dramatically around the entry hall.

Clara stared in awe, her mouth agape. "It's so beautiful."

"I hope you will stay here for a while. Please stay." Toriel ruffled Clara's hair.

Clara had to take several deep breaths to regain her composure. "I would be delighted to live here for as long as you'll have me."

Now both of them were struggling to stay calm. "You can stay here as long as you like, my dear." She pointed down the hall." I will make a pie for us. You can stay in the spare room while you wait. First door on the left."

Clara walked excitedly to her room.

It was a beautiful shade of red that projected a sense of safety and relaxation. Clara let out a tired yawn that reminded her how late it was.

She let out a contented sigh as she turned out the lamp and snuggled under the warm covers. Her dreams were filled with slices of pie and white rabbits with horns.

When she awoke, a single slice of pie awaited her on the nightstand. It was still warm.

"Aunt Tori, what's downstairs?"

Clara stood patiently in the doorway of the family room.

Toriel looked up. Shiny tears glistened in her fur, evidence that the news about Paolo had gotten to her more than she let on.

She quickly wiped away any hint of dampness. "You're up already, Clara dear?" She rubbed her chin. "I suppose there is no harm in telling you..."

Clara waited for her to continue.

"That is the exit, sweetheart," Toriel relented.

Clara smiled reassuringly. "Is that all?" She ran up and hugged Toriel. "I guess I won't ever need to go down there."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 7. A Kidnapping

The peaceful aura of the house didn't last long. A Loox broke down the door.

"Queen Toriel! Give up the human!"

Toriel's face turned to stone. A wave of fire appeared behind her. "Do not take Clara away from me!"

The Loox laughed. "I won't!" He pointed behind the wall of flame. "But they will!"

Toriel spun around. Several Migosps were dragging Clara away.

She shrieked and wildly waved around her toy knife. It slid out of her hand with a heavy thud. She fought against her captors, but only managed to lose the ribbon in her hair.

Toriel redirected the fire to the Migosps. She only managed to graze the carpet; the monsters were already down the steps.

"Aunt Toriel!" Clara screamed as she disappeared downstairs.

Toriel ran after her, but the door closed with a heavy thump. The Migosps were standing idly outside of it.

"Get out of my house!" She wailed, filled with the grief of losing two children.

The scurried up the stairs, eager to escape the rage of the traitorous queen.

Toriel fell to her knees and openly sobbed. Once again she had lost two children in one night. The familiar pain clawed at her soul, making her wail in agony.

Clara hadn't even wanted to leave. She only wanted to have a home.

And now she would never have a home again.

* * *

A Snowdrake pulled Clara through the underground, not giving her a chance to look at anything.

The snow, the water, the heat. It all passed by in a blur.

She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to really notice where she was going.

"If I die now, then there will be someone that will actually miss me. And I miss them too."

"I wonder if people will use me as another example of why Mt. Ebott is evil. How ironic."

"I hope Aunt Toriel doesn't grieve too long about me. I'm not really worth it."

"I'm going to die."

The Snowdrake stopped tugging her. They were here.

She realized that "here" was a garden.

And a throne room.

And there was a large man in the center of it.

The Snowdrake was gone.

The man spoke softly. "I'm sorry, child. I'm sorry for what I have to do next."

He pulled a red trident out of nowhere.

It flew towards her.

* * *

**And thus, the Clara arc is over. You might have noticed the writing style changed a bit. I'm experimenting. I think the next arc will be Jacob Grite, Justice. Sorry that I was dead for a while, School had been really stressful, and then I just kinda forgot about the story. I'll try to update every Sunday, but no promises. Oh, also, somehow I skipped a chapter. So now, there'll be a new chapter in between six and seven. It should fill in a gap or two, and just make the story flow better.**


	16. Chapter 16

Part 3. Justice

Chapter 1. Now He's Falling

He had always been told that the mountain was dangerous.

Stories passed down through generations about the three humans who had never returned.

He has believed it was all just fables. Cautionary tales told by parents to keep their children safe.

That was a classic move by parents. Everyone wants a reason as to why they shouldn't do something. God forbid you actually tell them the truth.

He had climbed it out of curiosity. If there really was some reason they never came back, he would prevent it from ever happening again.

Jacob had brought a gun. Just in case. Who knows what was up there?

It just wasn't fair to those kids! None of them had lived the full life they'd deserved!

He _could_ aim, by the way. He had been training since he could walk.

His dad had always instilled in him a strong sense of justice. It stuck.

His dad.

He figured that thirteen was old enough to investigate a centuries-old mystery.

The mountain wasn't very steep. It was simple and easy to climb. The real issue was endurance.

The mountain was _extremely_ tall. Not even close to Everest, but it was the highest that he'd ever seen.

There were lots of spots to take a break. He even found some berry bushes. But when he finally reached the summit, the solution to the mystery was very underwhelming.

There was no government conspiracy. There was no secret alien kidnapping. There wasn't even any broken branches.

Just a hole.

A giant hole.

He glanced down into it, disappointed. At the bottom was a bed of soft yellow flowers. The fall wasn't even that far. Anyone who fell down would have survived.

So that meant that they had starved to death down there.

But there were no skeletons at all. Just a bed of flowers.

And yet none of them had returned.

He had a sneaking suspicion that the missing children hadn't been the only ones to end up down there.

He reached into his pack and pulled out the rope. It was long and sturdy. He never left without a rope. There were a million uses for it even without extra tools. That was something his father taught him.

His father.

He anchored it on a nearby tree, before securing it around his waist. He wanted to have a way back up.

He made sure his gun was loaded, just because his father had always taught him to check before going.

He paused. Was this really the right thing to do? Going after invisible threats that might have hurt a few children long ago?

Of course it was right. Whoever these threats were, they deserved what was coming to them.

They had made a mistake, messing with Jacob Grite.

His determination refreshed, he adjusted his hat, and plunged into the hole.

And now he's falling.

* * *

**Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna stop making promises about when I'll update. I've lost my inspiration. I'll still try to post a new chapter every once in a while, but it will be very sporadic. Sometimes, I get lots of ideas and I really want to write, but sometimes I just don't feel like writing. Also, consider all my stories except this one on hiatus.**


	17. UPDATE

Alright, hi.

I imagine that anyone following this story noticed that I haven't updated in a long while. I'm sorry about that. However, I looked back on the work I did, and I'm really unhappy with it.

So, I plan to rewrite this story, from the beginning. New characters, new personalities, and longer chapters.

But, uh, I won't be able to keep up a very consistent or frequent update schedule. I have schoolwork to do, and sometimes I just don't want to write anything.

I hope you'll forgive me, lol.


End file.
